Peach Creek VS Lemon Brook
by Nine90
Summary: I am bad at summaries so i will only explain a little bit. Peach Creek and Lemon Brook are at war and Eddward (Sock-head, Double D) has to help the Cul-de-Sac kids. Why Adventure. Because there was no category for war/battle Why teen. Because there is war. Sorry no blood If you don't like it then don't read. I am not forcing if you read thanks. And oh this story is complete


Setting time

This Fanfiction is set a little bit after Ed Edd n Eddy Big Picture Show. So it will contain the changes from the movie (just so you know)

Inspiration

Thanks to Iceandfire66 for being a source of inspiration

Inspired by his story The peach creek war

Character introduction

I am lame at character introduction. Because you know all the characters so I will only introduce to my own creation

Name: Dave Samuelson Chekov

Age: 14

Country of origin: Russia, Moscow (Father) America, Arizona (Mother)

Culture: Uh unknown like Rolf. Very strange culture

**Peach Creek Vs Lemon Brook**

Once on a hot day, everyone in the Cul-De-Sac was busy doing their chores. Everyone was busy except for Johnny who was missing. Suddenly everyone heard a crashing sound. Kevin and Eddy ran to where they heard the sound. They saw Johnny on the ground with a brick near him. He was probably unconscious. Suddenly they heard water splashing and heard Rolf screaming "Barbarians, Only Barbarians throw cry baby weapons on Rolf's head". He was probably mad at something. It was obvious now that someone was attacking Cul-De-Sac. Kevin asked Eddy "Hey Eddy what do you think who will be attacking". Eddy replied "Whoever it was I am going to kill him for what he has done". Johnny woke up he saw a brick near him and jumped in fear from it. He asked "Who threw this brick on me and where is plank…" He was interrupted by the sight of plank in the bushes. He screamed with fear "Buddy I got your back just hold on" Plank was severely damaged. In an hour everyone was gathered at the center of Cul-De-Sac. Eddward as being the wisest one started the meeting by saying "Well kids this seems like our dear Cul-De-Sac is in danger…" He was interrupted by Eddy who asked "Isn't the whole Peach Creek in danger?" Eddward answered "Yes eddy the entire Peach Creek is in jeopardy. We better seek a way to shield it but first I think we should at least first get to know our archenemy that is against our beloved peach creek". Suddenly Kevin said" What about Lemon Brook aren't they supposed to be our enemies?" Eddward replied "Yes my dear friend Lemon Brook possibly… wait you say Lemon Brook is against us?" Kevin said "Yes that's exactly what I am saying". Eddy said "Hey guys I can confirm if lemon Brook is really attacking us. I got a friend in Lemon Brook named Hyuck…" Eddward asked "Is this the very same pen pal from Korea? How did he get to Lemon Brook?" Eddy replied "Yeah the very same Hyuck. And listen here. He moved into lemon brook a few weeks ago" saying this he pulled out a phone and called someone. About 3 hours later a car came into Cul-De-Sac. A 17 or so years old kid came out. Eddward at seeing a 17 year old drive the car got triggered and asked "Aren't you a little younger to drive" He said "Who asked you sock-head" everyone was clearly stunned to see such a cruel guy. Eddy introduced him as Hyuck the new old eddy. Moments later everyone understood why he came here. He had blueprints to all the areas of Lemon Brook, marking every last of artilleries, airports, docks, barracks, armories, silos and stuff like that. He seemed like a higher up in the lemon brook army. He obviously had betrayed his 'nation's army'. He gave something the seemed like a blueprint to a missile. He told this contained El-Mongo-Stink-Bomb so developing the tech wouldn't be a challenge. But before he could leave he warned "Hey guys its ugly in Lemon Brook they are developing a new version of El-Mongo-Stink-Bomb. It is so secret even he the commander of a company wasn't informed. But in a Higher up meeting something like spice bomb was discussed". It rang bell in the head of Eddward. He said "You connote a stink+spice bomb consequently it should be full of spice with various stinky things". Everyone was silent. At that very moment an eagle landed on Eddward's head. Kevin was the first to notice a letter of some type in its hands. He opened it. It was a letter from lemon brook saying "Hey Peach Creeks losers, you would be enjoying your boring days. If not start enjoying cause you have 2 weeks before war do whatever you can oh you can't you have to panic Good bye" everyone was shocked to hear such a bad news. They turned their faces to Eddward but he left before they could talk. They say Rolf and Ed carrying a big cart-like man powered cargo loader along side of Eddward with a bag on his shoulders. They went to the Junkyard to collect some metal and/or plastic scrap. Once they got 1 Kilograms of metal scrap each they still had room to take and again they were the strongest of all. So they picked some more metal scrap. Because of the wheeled cargo loader they didn't have direct weight so they picked 20 kilograms of metal scrap each. They followed Eddward's lead to an abandoned factory. When they got in they realized it was a toy factory which had stopped manufacturing 3 years ago. They, under the supervision of Eddward, turned the machines on. Eddward selected the right guns and tried to put metal scrap in it unfortunately he was weak to even pick metal scrap. He fell to the ground but Rolf understood what he was doing and put all the metal scrap in the machine about 12 Glock 16's, 5 AK 47's 6 M16's and 12 knifes but they ran out of metal scrap. Later that day, when they finished, they came back to cul-de-sac. They had a cargo truck, 2 jeeps (driven by Eddward and Rolf) and much more in the cargo truck. Eddward was lucky to get allowance for about 5 four piston engines. On seeing that the cargo truck was maneuvered by Ed he said "Wow surprise Lumpy didn't crash that truck anywhere" but his fear came true in other ways. Ed upon reaching Cul-de-Sac started honking the horn. It rattled the ears of the kids. Kevin asked "What's all this rush about" Eddward told "as the war is coming we can't 'sit and enjoy these two weeks' as said by Lemon Brook military". He told that 12 is not an army they are going to need more and more soldiers. The only people they can look towards now were Hyuck, The kanker sisters and a new kid who moved into Peach Creek a few days ago and soon enjoyed here. His name was Dave. He was like a photocopy of all the boys. He had the coolness of Kevin, Intelligence of Eddward (He still wasn't a match for that brain that Eddward had) had the power of Ed, Had strange cultures like Rolf, Was a master scam thinker like Eddy and Innocent like Jimmy. They (The kids) were arguing on who will invite the kankers. Eddward said "Let us first invite our new associate to this psychosis. He likes wars. Afterwards we will consider plans to attract the kank…" he was interrupted by Ed who in the rare moment of intelligence said "Why not employ Mr. Dave to be an ambassador to the kankers" everyone's eye was widened on hearing Ed on the moment of Amazing intellect. Eddward for once jumped on hearing this but then he thought something and said "He certainly knows how to use the most of his intelligence on very infrequent occasions but this preparation is considerable if we think about what they can do to us 'All'" he specified all. In a few minutes they were taking to Dave. Eddward as being the most intelligent of all gave the idea in such a way that Dave was certain to join he said "Dave you like wars and certainly would love to join a skirmish. We, the brood of cul-de-sac not just the cul-de-sac but the sum entire peach creek is at the edge of conflict with lemon brook. We cannot be pulled back to where it was out of harm's way. I know you desire to be of assistance for cul-de-sac thus will you unite with us in this era of horrifying soreness" Dave after hearing about a war said "Yes I will definitely join forces with you. And much to your happiness I will be an ambassador to the kankers" everyone was astonished that he jumped to the conclusion very quickly. When he packed everything he could think was important for the battle including maps of peach creek, lemon brook and if needed the map of the whole state, Binoculars he had, his favorite gun M16 with grenade launcher add-on and ammo (every weapon used in this battle was fake. It used fake bullets which were round and hurt little bit) and a compass (In case was needed). He went to the kankers as an ambassador. He was given 150 cents if they asked for bribe. He went to them and said they had to join the war for peach creek. At first they were not accepting but when they heard that they were getting to be close to Ed Edd and Eddy and would get 50 cents each then they accepted. Once they accepted they were given 1 hour to prepare everything they had. In 1 hour there was going to be a meeting in top officials including Eddward, Eddy, Ed, Rolf, Dave and Kevin. The others had to wait for the decisions made on the strategy. They would also discuss the weak people as problem for the war. When the meeting started Eddward put the posting problems first. He said "with voting I will choose the general" everyone gave vote and Eddward was chosen for General as he was weak but still the most intelligent of all the kids. He also had to control the Control Tower. Now voting for Major started and Rolf was elected for the post as he was powerful and had the ability to control the whole army. Votes for the commanders were drawn and Kevin was selected for the Incarnation regiment and Eddy was selected to Distraction regiment. While Dave was given the honor of being a spy because of his espionage skills and Ed was selected as a tank regiment commander. Unfortunately Ed and Dave couldn't make it to higher posts but were still considered as higher ups. After that the strategy was discussed. Eddward said "I fear Lemon brook may attack before the given time so the regiments including tank regiment will scout different areas on selected time. The morning shift will be at 10:00 am sharp. Everyone in the regiments will leave at the given time. The second shift will be at 4:15 pm sharp. Once again everyone will leave at the time. And then the members of different regiments were selected. Incarnation had Kevin as the commander, Nazz as the medic-on-field and Marie kanker as soldier. Distraction had Eddy as commander, Jimmy as Medic-on-field and Ed as Machine-gunner. In addition to these 2 teams a third team as a security backup in the woods on a bunker was also made. It was used under the supervision of Johnny and his trusty pal plank. Only one person was left with nothing he was Dave. He joined as controller with Eddward. He was also assigned a team with the most members of all. It had Dave as commander, Lee and May kanker as gunner and Sarah as medic-on-field. This team was supposed to be a back up but then was made official by the other teams and was given a nick name of Thundurian. It went on normal scouting missions. By now it was clear that more people need more guns and more vehicles so team Thundurian was sent to the junkyard to collect scrap metals and make tanks, jeeps and guns out of them. But with Dave's intelligence they made 1 F22 Raptor as a test. (Interval: F22 Raptor is one of my favorite planes so I have chosen it. Dave is my own creation. I am at the moment thinking of adding new people but that would spoil the fun. Interval ended) they tested it. It was a jump-jet. They made it for Eddward. 2 tank both Russian models. 4 jeeps for each of the regiments. A CH-47 Boeing Chinook for combined operations. They also prepared many guns and bullets. For unknown reasons Dave was obsessed with Russian tanks and aircrafts. After their arrival at cul-de-sac they got news that Distraction was attacked in the woods. All the soldiers were badly injured (Interval: Don't worry fake bullets Interval over). Medic-on-field was also injured. This led to another meeting in which more developed weapons were discussed and the fact that medic-on-field though don't fight but will have a weapon for security. Eddward also presented the concept that private weapons were also a need as anyone could be attacked if not armed. The meeting lasted about 1 and a half hour after which it was decided that Thundurian was supposed to go to the place where distraction was attacked and find any anomalies there. They went on Humvee's. When they went there they were not expecting to see a lemon brook regiment waiting for more soldiers of cul-de-sac to come. Dave had the eyes of eagle as said by Eddward so he spotted the camouflaged soldiers sitting in trees. A proper plan was put in action. They all started blind-firing on the enemy. Soon 3 people fell from the trees screaming. This was the proper time to retreat but soon they realized they are trapped. Dave was thinking of a way out. A bullet came from somewhere and hit Dave on his arm. He fell to the ground in pain. They ran to their Humvee. Lee got to the Humvee turret. While Dave got in the driver's seat. Sarah tried to patch him up but he ignored her. May and Sarah started shooting on enemy humvee's that were following them the chased ensued for half an hour but still they were unable to shake the enemy from their tail. It was a horrible chase. It was then that Dave came up with an idea. He ordered Sarah, May and Lee to get of the Humvee and get to safety. The 3 girls got of the Humvee lucky for them they were not spotted. They started running to the base while Dave acted as a distraction. The attackers fell for it. But unfortunately Dave reached a dead-end of a cliff which probably led to the swimming hole which was Dave's future-grave. But an idea hit Dave square in the head. His Humvee was fast on turning. But the APC following him was very slow on turning. He made a quick turn right before the fall. He was about to fall but he controlled the Humvee. The APC fell down. Lucky for the soldiers inside the APC it had a powerful body. So APC took all the damage and fell in the swimming hole. Dave was more than happy to finally shake the attackers of his tail. But his joy didn't last long as a UH-47 Black Hawk with turrets pulled up from the front. It started shooting. Dave was more than lucky to dodge every bullet but he knew he won't be lucky for longer. He was right. A bullet came piercing the mirror.

(Meanwhile)Sarah and her team saw some lights which they knew belonged to cul-de-sac but it wasn't its normal lights but search-lights to spot any enemy movement. They went to the base and informed Eddward of what decisions Dave had made to keep them safe. Eddward planned a rescue operation for next morning as it was getting late. The next morning Incarnation was dispatched to find Dave. They found him soon. His Humvee was pierced with bullets. He was unconscious. Bullets had pierced his body too. (Interval: The bullets which pierced Dave's body were fake but were made of metal so those could pierce his body) Kevin called for medical help and said it was an emergency. Soon a medic helicopter came it contained Eddward, Nazz and Rolf. Eddward was piloting the Helicopter. In a few minutes Dave was transferred to Nazz's house which was converted into a Field-Hospital. Now it was getting dangerous out there. Eddward called a meeting with Rolf and Kevin. They agreed on stopping the scouting. But they agreed on developing new tech for cars, Aircrafts and weapons. Eddward estimated the time remaining and it was 2 days 3 hours 34 minutes.

2 Day's remaining

Eddward agreed on some weapon designs and started work on the spice nuke. They were all worried on how will they fight. After 26 hours Dave came back to consciousness. He told everyone about petrol bombs that Lemon Brook was using (Authors note: I know I didn't tell that it was in an A.P.C). Petrol bombs weren't a challenge. Eddward developed its technology very quickly.

1 Day remaining

Everyone was getting more and more worried. Eddward presented a plan. The plan: Incarnation would hold the enemies of from the creek. Thundurian, being the largest of all the teams would hold the enemy of from the jungle (Which was big). Distraction would hold the enemy from the junkyard. Eddward would be helping the regiments with airstrikes (If necessary) and sending more troops on the ground (Once again if necessary) so that they would have no trouble fighting on the ground. He would protect the H.Q with S.A.M installations and every available weapon he had. He asked everyone if they needed any specific weapons. He gave Rolf, Eddy and Kevin sniper rifles as they were commanders of their regiment. Dave asked for any type of Russian weapon. Everyone was a little surprised but he was given what he needed.

**_The day of war_**

Everyone woke to the sound of alarm at 5:00 am which was not what they were expecting. It was Eddward who was waking them up. He said "My fellow soldiers. This may be the last time we would actually be talking. I wish we win and push Lemon Brook back. We have to prepare for the impending times of suffering and soreness. We have to facilitate each other in the combat zone. I hope may god be with us all). With this they heard a blow near junkyard. Distraction as planned went to protect the junkyard. Everyone took their position.

Junkyard Time: 5:34 am Date: 2/6/2012

Distraction reached junkyard in the command of Kevin. They saw an army of about 5 soldiers. They started blind-firing to the enemy. Enemy got caught in the blind fire. Some of their soldiers fell to the ground. 2 of the soldiers were on the ground and 3 were fighting back. But soon they also got caught by the firing. One of their soldiers, maybe their leader, called for airstrike but before he could ask for airstrike he was shot by Kevin. He got unconscious. He was taken aback by some of the soldiers less shot. They fell back to their Head quarters.

The Creek Time: 6:01 am Date: 2/6/2012

Incarnation was not so lucky they had to face 2 tanks too. Eddy called for airstrike. Eddward responded and launched a petrol bomb on the other side of the creek on lemon brook soldiers the tanks blew up and the soldiers started fleeing the ground.

The woods Time: 6:59 am Date: 2/6/2012

Thundurian was ambushed. They were in heavy trouble Dave started shooting like mad person. He was blind firing which actually worked and got him out of the mess.

Headquarters Time: 7:38 am Date: 2/6/2012

An airstrike hit the Cul-De-Sac. But Eddward was in-doors so he was safe. But he knew to stop this war they had to destroy the Lemon Brook Headquarters. He was worried for the well being of other teams. He soon shot down all the aircrafts which were attacking. Now Eddward saw other regiments coming. Unfortunately Dave was shot on the leg once again. He was injured. Eddward called a meeting. He informed them of the new plan. The plan: At first Eddward would go with Eddy, Kevin, Rolf, Ed and Dave on Fighter jets. And then after destroying all their turrets, sensors, radars and armories they would send Dave (Because he was good on espionage) inside the base to plant the petrol bomb (Yes they risked it all). He had approximately 1 minute to escape the base. It was set for the next day.

The lemon Brook Headquarters Time: 6:00 am 3/6/2012

6 Martin Lockheed F-22 Raptors were heading towards the first group of turrets. They started shooting on the turrets they soon broke. Now the 2nd group of turrets was on target but this was tricky as everyone at the head quarters was now informed of the attack. There were soldiers with power full guns guarding the turrets. But they shot them down. After that 3rd and then at last 4th turret group was destroyed. Now all what were remaining were the armories. They soon destroyed it. Dave landed in there and planted the bomb setting the time to 1 minute. He ran from there as fast as his stamina could allow him. Others were providing him a cover fire. After 1 minute the bomb blew. Although it was huge the soldiers were safe. So Eddward had nothing to worry. After a few days Lemon Brook presented them the peace treaty they were expecting. Dave was considered the hero of the war.

(Authors note: Thank you everyone for reading please read and review. I hope you like it. I am thinking of writing more Fanfictions. Even though I the stories of other stories wouldn't be connected but Dave will be in every story because I created him way before than this Fanfiction. Actually Dave was to be as David Park his cousin but here he (David Park) is replaced with Dave. Once again thank you for anticipation and reading my story.

** The End**


End file.
